Planned Dinner Date
by sheltie
Summary: My very first PRLG story. Please be gentle. Leo/Kendrix. Reposted.


**Planned Dinner Date**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

**A/N: This my first Power Ranger story and I hope I did an okay job on it since I'm out of my comfort zone on this. This takes place several weeks after the Lost Galaxy finale.**

* * *

><p>Leo Corbett could only watch as Kendrix Morgan moved about. She was studying the new plants on Miranoi He couldn't help, but stare as Kendrix furrowed her brow and would mutter to herself every once and a while as she jotted down notes on the specimen.<p>

"Leo, you should just tell her."

Leo jumped as the sound of someone. He turned and found it was his brother, Mike.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Leo said playing dumb.

Mike rolled his eyes.

"Leo, you've been watching her ever since she returned. And now you're stalking her" Mike said.

Leo ducked his head.

"I haven't been stalking her," Leo said defensively.

"Whatever, but you still should tell her. I mean, how long have you been crushing on her?" Mike asked.

"Since the first time I saw her" Leo muttered.

"Really, that's interesting" Mike said grinning.

"Mike, what are you thinking?" Leo asked warily.

"Nothing Leo, nothing" Mike said then left.

Leo turned back to Kendrix watching.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mike, I got your call. What's the problem?" Kai asked.<p>

Kai, Damon, Karone, and Maya entered a room where Mike asked them to meet.

"Leo" Mike said.

"What's wrong with Leo, is he all right?" Karone asked worriedly.

"He's fine, sort of" Mike said.

This confused the four.

"What do you mean Mike?" Damon asked confused.

"Yeah, and why isn't Kendrix here? She'd want to know if something was wrong with Leo" Kai asked as he looked around for the first Pink Galaxy Ranger.

Maya nodded in agreement with Kai.

"Well, she's part of the problem" Mike said.

"What!" the four former Rangers said.

The former Magna Defender stepped back a bit from the volume of his friend's voices.

"How is Kendrix a part of Leo's problem?" Damon asked perplexed.

Kai was the first to connect the dots.

"Leo has feelings for Kendrix" he said.

Mike nodded.

"What, when did this happen?" Damon asked now confused.

"Since Leo first saw Kendrix" Mike said.

Kai knew what Mike was talking about. He remembered that day quite well since it was the day he became a Power Ranger too. He had known Kendrix for a while and had never seen her so dazed by a guy before.

"So what are we going to do about it?" the former Blue Ranger asked.

"That's why I asked you all here. I need some help with ideas" Mike said.

"Why don't we just shove them in a broom closet and not let them out until they start making out?" Damon suggested.

Mike, Kai, Karone, and Maya looked at Damon like he was nuts.

"Damon, that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard" Kai said.

"Lets put that in the last resort pile" Mike said.

"Fine, do you guys have any ideas?" Damon asked crossing his arms.

This began a discussing on ideas on how to set their friends up. All of the ideas had merit, but Maya was the one to come up with a good idea that could be set up right a way.

"How about we set them up on a nice dinner together?" Maya suggested.

"Now that is an idea" Mike said.

"Great, I'll make the meal" Kai said.

"I'll set up the room" Maya said.

"I'll help" Karone piped in.

"Then what should I do?" Damon asked.

"You can help me and Karone" Maya said smiling.

"Great" Damon muttered.

"Alright, that leave me to get the two here alone" Mike said.

They all agreed and got to work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Kendrix was just finishing up with her work and looked over to see Leo sitting watching her. She blushed slightly since she wasn't used to this kind of attention, not that she would say no to this kind of attention especially if Leo was the one giving it to her. She turned back hoping to finish up what she had left without making a fool of herself. Once she was done she headed over to see why Leo was here.<p>

"Hey there" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey Kendrix, you finished?" Leo asked smiling right back.

"Yeah, I am" Kendrix said with a nod then sat down by Leo.

"Great, um, so, what were you going to do now?" Leo asked nervously.

"Well, I have to hand in my report, but after that I have nothing to do" Kendrix said.

_This __is __your __chance, __ask __her __out_ Leo thought to himself.

"Well, um how about, uh" Leo stumbled out.

"Hey guys."

Leo and Kendrix turned to find Mike walking towards them.

"Hey Mike" Kendrix greeted warmly.

Leo grumbled out a greeting.

"Say, what are you two doing tonight?" Mike asked.

"Nothing really" Kendrix answered.

Leo just shrugged.

"Great" Mike said with a smile.

Leo didn't know why, but he had a feeling his brother was up to something, but he didn't know what it was. So he agreed to meet Kendrix and his brother somewhere. Once Mike left Kendrix got up too.

"I better go too. I need to hand in these reports" she said.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Leo said.

Kendrix nodded and left.

Leo sighed and cradled his head in his hands. He had his chance and blew it.

* * *

><p>Mike came back grinning.<p>

"Phase one is complete. I got them to come" he said.

"That's great, but how are we going to make them stay?" Damon asked.

"I'll write a note for them and that will get them to stay. Besides, Kendrix wouldn't let a good meal go to waste" Mike said.

The others had to agree with Mike on that.

"And if this plan fails?" Kai asked.

"Then we'll think of a new one" Mike said.

"I still say we should just throw them in a closet and keep them in there until the make-out" Damon said.

"And I still think that is a stupid plan" Kai said.

"Guys stop fighting" Karone said wanting to stop an argument before it began.

"Fine" Kai and Damon said then turned back to what they were doing.

"Right, how is everything going?" Mike asked.

"The meal should be done soon" Kai said.

"Yeah, Karone and Damon have been a great help with decorating" Maya said.

Mike nodded and went to help Damon, Karone, and Maya.

* * *

><p>Soon it was time and Leo dressed like he usually does with a red short-sleeve shirt and his black leather jacket and worn blue jeans and headed off to see what Mike wanted. He ran into Kendrix on the way and they walked the rest of the way together. Kendrix was out of her uniform and wearing a pink shirt with a pair of khakis. Leo thought Kendrix looked absolutely amazing. They chatted a bit about how they enjoyed their new home and what they've been doing lately. Leo loved the way Kendrix's eyes lit up when she told him about all the new things she was learning and couldn't help, but just stare at her.<p>

"Leo? Miranoi to Leo" Kendrix said as she waved a hand in front of Leo's face.

"Huh, what?" Leo asked blinking.

"You were zoned out there for a while" Kendrix said looking worried.

"Sorry, I guess I was wondering what Mike wants" Leo lied.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too" Kendrix said.

They got to the room and entered and found a dimly lit room with candle on the table for two. A red and pink rose were in a vase on the table with a note.

"What's going on?" Kendrix asked curiously.

"Don't know, but maybe this note can tell us" Leo said.

Kendrix followed Leo in and the door shut behind them. Once at the table Leo picked up the note.

_Leo & Kendrix_

_Enjoy the lovely meal prepared for you._

_Mike_

_I__'__m __going __to __kill __my __brother_ Leo thought.

Kendrix however was confused by the note.

"What does this mean Leo?" she asked looking at him.

"I have no idea" Leo said with a straight face.

"Well, Mike wants us to enjoy whatever was made so I guess we should" Kendrix said.

She went over and found the meals ready to go and she placed them on the table. She was about to sit down when Leo stopped her.

"Allow me" he said.

Kendrix smiled as Leo pulled out her chair.

"Thank you Leo" she said.

"No problem" Leo said.

He then sat down in his own chair and they pulled the cover off their meals.

"Wow, Kai must've spent all day on this" Kendrix said with awe.

"Yeah, Kai is the only one I know who can cook like this" Leo said.

They ate in silence as Leo was now debating whether to now thank his brother or still kill him. He was having dinner with the girl he loves even though she didn't know how he felt. As this battle was going another was going on too. He didn't whether he should tell Kendrix his feelings for her.

Kendrix liked this meal very much and the fact it was with just Leo made it even more enjoyable. She had a thing for the former Red Ranger since the day they met. She had never met anyone like him before and he intrigued her. At first he was immature and rough, but she saw him grow into a fine leader who cared about his friends very much. Even after her sacrifice she was able to watch over them. Her heart almost broke when she saw Leo destroyed Trakeena with a foolish final attack. She was so glad that he survived. The way he looked at her when she returned she could've sworn she saw love in his eyes for her.

But since then things had been hectic with starting up a settlement and stuff that neither had time to do anything about what they were feeling. Now was a good time.

"Leo, do you remember how we first met?" Kendrix asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I do" Leo said with a grin.

"You crashed into myself and Kai" Kendrix said smiling.

"Yeah, then Kai got angry with me" Leo said smiling also.

"He was just being protective" Kendrix said still with a smile on her face.

They smiled at one another. They then continued eating in silence. Leo was getting a bit fidgety as the meal was drawing to a close since he knew that his window was closing. But he still didn't know how to do it. It was quite funny to see as he had all the courage in the world to face off against Trakeena and sacrifice himself, but when it comes to trying to tell the girl that he likes that he has feelings for he was chickening out. He could just see all the previous Red Rangers laughing at him right now.

"Leo, is something the matter?" Kendrix asked curiously.

Leo looked up trying his best to hide his nervous face.

"I'm fine" he said hoping it didn't sound as squeaky as he thought it sounded.

Kendrix eyed Leo carefully and he felt like she would one of her experiments, which made Leo even more nervous.

"You're lying to me," she said firmly.

_Shit, __now __what __do __I __do?_ Leo thought desperately.

Kendrix rested her elbows on the table as she got a better look at her subject, I mean her friend. She saw that he was sweating now and his eyes were darting to the doorway. This made her wonder why he was so nervous all of the sudden. Was she that repulsive to be with? She mentally shook her head at this thought since she knew that Leo liked spending time with her. He even told her himself and he'd never lie about that. So what is it?

"You can tell me anything, you know that right Leo," she said.

"O-o-of course I know that Kendrix" Leo stuttered out.

"So what's bothering you?" Kendrix asked.

Leo took some calming breaths hoping to sooth his nerves. When he looked up he saw the candlelight reflecting of Kendrix's glasses. But that is not what caught his eye. It was the fact that the candlelight that made it pass the glasses, which made her eyes sparkle. Not to mention her skin glowed from the light.

"Leo?"

Leo just kept staring.

"Leo?"

Acting on pure instinct Leo leaned across the table and captured Kendrix's lips in a kiss. Kendrix was shocked by this action, but wasn't going to let it pass her by. She kissed back and held Leo's head so he couldn't break the kiss even if he wanted to. When they broke away it was due to lack of oxygen. They then just stared at one another.

Leo was about apologize first, but something told him that he'd regret it if he did. So he took another route instead.

"I've wanted to do that for a while" he said.

"Really?" Kendrix asked brightly.

Leo just nodded.

Kendrix got up and walked to Leo's side of the table and sat in his lap.

"I have too" she whispered before kissing Leo.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the new couple Mike, Kai, Damon, Karone and Maya were watching this from a monitor. They placed a video camera in the room. They wanted to make sure that their plan worked.<p>

"Yahoo! It worked, they are together" Damon shouted as he jumped up and down.

"I'm so happy for those two" Maya said as she wiped some tears away.

Karone had a smile on her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes. It was one of the sweetest moments she ever saw.

Kai smiled happily at the monitor. Happy for two of his friends.

"Yes, yes, yes" Mike said pumping his fist.

**End**

**A/N: I hope you like my first attempt at something new and different. I'm thinking of doing one where the dinner doesn't go as planned and they have to use Damon's idea. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
